micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Commonwealth of Egan
Egan, officially the Principality of Egan is a small micronation located in Montreal, Canada. It was founded on July 10th, 2017. The fledgling nation is the birthplace of Crumology. Etymology The word "Egan" comes from Egan Avenue, a street near the Principality. History On July 10th, 2017, the Principality of Ferndale was founded by Aidan Kimyona but was renamed Egan just hours later. Egan started off as a theocracy until a month later when Kimyona decided to make a separation between church and state. Egan then became a Single-Party Republic, under Governor Aidan Kimyona, representing the National Coalition. In October of 2017, Kimyona promoted himself to Viscount of Egan, and the micronation became a Monarchy. Kimyona would later promote himself to Kaiser. The day after Podokan was adopted as an Eganese territory, Eganese workers protested against the Aristocratic government and started a Socialist revolution. The Kaiser immediately abdicated. On January 20th, 2018, Egan became a Unitary Socialist Republic. Aidan Kimyona was the Governor of Egan and General Secretary of the Eganese Socialist Party. The Eganese Royalists were upset by the Socialist revolution, and believed that Kimyona had betrayed his Hungarian heritage (the Hungarians were invaded by the USSR in the 1940s). The Royalists and the Socialists came to an agreement on February 16th, 2018. The monarchy was to be restored, but as a liberal autocracy, where there was more equality, accessible education and healthcare, and better working conditions. However, upon seeing how the rest of the world progressed politically, the Grand Prince and his council decided to become democratic. The monarchy was abolished and Egan became a Republic. Despite the fact that Kimyona had been the absolute monarch, nobody bothered to run for leader. Upon further discussion, the former Grand Prince and his council came to an agreement that Egan was too small to be considered anything but a city-state. The city of Scammington was dissolved, and Egan became a city-state on February 24th. Egan is now a Baronean Republic. Government Egan is a city-state under a Baronean Republic, a form of democracy inspired by video game developer Eric Barone's character Lewis, who is Mayor of Pelican Town, but nobody wants to run against him in elections. In a Baronean Republic, there is a survey each year asking if the citizen approves of the Prime Councillor's job as leader. If there is a majority of "Yes" and/or "I don't care", then the Lord Mayor stays in power. If there is a majority of "No", then there will be an election where anyone can run for Prime Councillor. There are no political parties. Citizens aged 9 and under cannot vote. Citizens aged 10 to 15 can vote, but it is optional. It is obligatory for citizens aged 16 to 65 to vote. Citizens aged 65+ can vote, but it is optional. Territory Egan claims the house of Prime Councillor Kimyona. It also claims Kimyona's front and backyard as well as a chunk of sidewalk. Currency The currency of the Principality of Egan is the Eganese Lid. Lids are made out of can lids. Foreign Relations Egan recognizes all UN members. Egan also recognizes Molossia, the Aerican Empire, Hutt River, the Commonwealth of Dracul, Principality of Newton The Principality of Newton , The People's Republic of Nova Cordonia, Apachiland, Skywalkistan, Vlasynia, Falalia, Catalonia, Levonia, Alimia, New Rizalia and Abkhazia. Egan has been recognized by the Aerican Empire, the Commonwealth of Dracul, the Principality of Newton, the Kingdom of South Nostalgia, and the Turtle Clan. Although Molossia does not officially recognize other micronations, they have stated that they would provide assistance to Egan if in need, and if it is in Molossia's power. The Principality of Egan is a member of TAOF (The Alliance Of Fish), an organization consisted of the Principality of Newton (the founder of TAOF), The People's Republic of New Cordonia, Patronum, The Hundish Republic & The Principality of Egan. Egan however, is not a member of the Ståloway Pact, which consists of Newton, Patronum & Nova Cordonia, based in the current Newtonese capital, Ståloway. However, tensions are rising between Newton & Egan, which might lead to a war in the future. Egan's closest allies include, Newton, Vlasynia, Alimia, & New Rizalia. Egan supports Catalan independence, and many Eganese people are of British and French heritage. Egan's enemies include Spain, Australia, and the United States. Egan dislikes Spain because of the imprisonment and exile of Catalan separatist leaders. Egan dislikes Australia because the government dismissed Hutt River's independence claims as "gobbledy-gook". Egan dislikes the USA because of Donald Trump, radical Christianity, the NRA, constant shootings, Neo-Nazis, white supremacists, and the Second Amendment. The Eganese government is rumored to be scared of North Korea. Coat of arms The Eganese coat of arms is a white shield with a black tree in the middle of the shield. The tree represents the Tree of Cubenthep in the winter. Crumology Crumology was founded in Egan. Crumology is the study of breadcrumbs. Crumologists are dedicated to learning all the secrets that the breadcrumb holds. They are studying the elements that make up crumbs and are trying to convert it to gas and liquid. The ECS (Eganese Crumological Society) is a group of micronations that work together and research crumbs. The ECS is known as the SME (Societe Mietologique Eganois) in French. Mietologie is the French word for Crumology. Mietologist is French for Crumologist, and Mietologique is French for Crumological. A Crumologist is a very high-paying job. Becoming a Crumologist requires 3 years of study. Crumology students go to Crumology school, which is more expensive than other schools. National Days Egan celebrates the solstices and equinoxes, Christmas, Samhain (Halloween), Easter, the New Year, and Thanksgiving. Egan also celebrates 11 other national holidays, most of them inspired from "Stardew Valley" festivals. Christmas and Easter are observed as secular holidays due to their secularization throughout the 20th and 21st century A.D. Citizens get days off on equinoxes and solstices because they are observed as religious holidays. Egan also celebrates Norton Day and Pink Shirt Day. * April 10th - George's Day (Celebrating the birthday of Egan's national hero) * April 3rd - Emmett Johns's Feast Day (Celebrating Egan's patron saint) * April 13th - Egg Festival (Stardew Valley Fesitval) * April 24th - Lilac Dance (Adaptation of a Stardew Valley Festival) * May 10th - National Snail Day (Celebrating Snails) * June 26th - National Squirrel Day (Celebrating Squirrels) * July 10th - Eganese Independence Day (Self-explanatory) * July 11th - Bagel Luau (Adaptation of a Stardew Valley Festival) * October 2nd - Day of Mourning (Mourning the death of Egan's national hero) * October 16th - Egan Fair (Tourists come to see a grand exposition in Egan) * October 27th - Spirits' Eve (Stardew Valley Festival) * December 8th - Ice Festival (Stardew Valley Festival) * December 10th - Aidan's Day (Celebrating Egan's founder's birthday) * December 23rd - Feast of the Winter Star (Stardew Valley Holiday) Eganese Slang Egan has a variety of slang words, some of them shown here. * Yee = yes * Nuh = no * Judd = good * Chumbucket = person * Chuzzy = cold/chilly * Smet = hot * Badda = bad * Season's Yeetings = traditional holiday greeting * Hell's Mouth = a dishwasher * The Devil's Job = loading/unloading a dishwasher Eganese Cockney speakers replace "I am" with "I s' ". For example, "I am walking" would be "I s'walking" and "I am happy" would be "I s'happy". This is also the case in other conjugations such as "they s'talking" or "she s'talking". Tree of Cubenthep The Tree of Cubenthep is the main tourist attraction of Egan. It is a lilac tree located in Eastern Egan. On April 24th, the day of the Lilac Dance, Eganese citizens dance around the Tree of Cubenthep. Nudity Nudity and Naturist/Nudist activities are completely legal as long as they are nonsexual. Climate Egan endures harsh winters, where it could receive up to three feet of snow in a storm. Egan's territory is completely covered in ice and snow from December to April. Temperatures can be as low as -40 Celsius in the winter. Culture The Eganese are a very cultured people. Their culture is in some ways similar to Hungarian, Quebecois, and British culture. The national food is bagels. The national beverage of Egan is maple cowsmilk, a traditional Eganese beverage consisted of warm milk with maple syrup in it. The national sport is Basket-Hat, which is similar to Basketball. Rock 'em Sock 'em Robots is also popular and even has its own league, the Eganese RSR League. In terms of TV entertainment, Salad Fingers, the X-Files, Geography Now, the Joy of Painting, and Star Trek are popular TV series. Popular movies include Dog of Man and the Sixth Sense. EganPass™ EganPass is an idea put in to play by Eganese Premier (or "Elite") member, Duke Anson Skirāta of Basildon IV, who is now Secretary-General of EganPass™. EganPass™ has 3 versions; EganBlue™, bought by anyone not part of the Premier, does not include payment method. EganPink™, for foreign leaders (Except for Anson) who are interested in diplomatic relations, formerly know as "diplomatic citizenship", payment method not included. And last but not least, EganGold™, for anyone part of the Premier, the highest Eganese governmental body, payment method included. Category:Socialist micronations Category:Formerly Socialist Micronations Category:Awesome Micronations